


Your Reply

by martinnn



Series: Bad End Nightmares [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Nightmares, Noiz is too tsundere, Noiz' Good End, Post-Canon, that ending though? disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martinnn/pseuds/martinnn
Summary: Why was it that when Noiz touched him, Aoba’s skin split open like pig’s meat to a sharpened butcher’s knife?





	Your Reply

**Author's Note:**

> some formatting has been fixed. sorry for any previous confusion!

Aoba had always known Noiz was a masochist, that much was obvious in the piercings that had littered the man’s body. Although… maybe masochist wasn’t the right word-- after all, Noiz had been insensitive to pain from childhood, so he really couldn’t be blamed if he sought desperate, unconventional measures to feel something. 

Despite this condition and later relief from it, Aoba knew Noiz like some pain. If he cut his hand, he wasn’t bothered as much as a person should be; if he was sick, he would gladly inducing vomiting to relieve the symptoms. Aoba wouldn’t go so far as to say that Noiz was actively seeking pain, but he’d taken his piercings out and was experiencing new sensations daily.

Even with these experiences-- even with Noiz “accidentally” dropping something too hard on his foot, or even with him picking up a broken glass cup, shard by shard, with his bare hands-- not once, ever, in all their time together, in Germany or Midorijima, had he ever laid a finger of harm on Aoba. Noiz was gentle and kind and sometimes he was fucking kinky but overall he treated Aoba like the most precious thing the earth could offer. So why, _why_ was Aoba repeatedly dreaming of lacerations on his body? And why was Noiz, with his gentle hands and unyielding love in these dreams? Why was it that when Noiz touched him, Aoba’s skin split open like pig’s meat to a sharpened butcher’s knife? And even though Aoba felt no physical pain, he woke with a tingling over his whole body like the wounds were real.

The dreams were dark too, the room they were in filled with shadows so much so that Aoba had trouble deciphering what was really going on; he just knew he woke up frightened. 

This fright ultimately bled into his waking moments.He began flinching when Noiz touched him unexpectedly. Of course, Noiz found this hilarious and began to tease him about it. “What’s got you all jumpy?” He would ask, playfully poking at Aoba’s sides. Aoba would laugh, albeit shakily, and shove him away with a weak, “I didn’t see you, brat.”

But soon, he started to slip away when he did see Noiz coming. When they passed each other in the hall, Aoba would slide to the furthest wall away from Noiz. When they were in the kitchen-- as they frequently were now that Noiz ate something other than starch carbohydrates-- Aoba made sure they were on opposite sides of the kitchen island at all times. 

It was worse at night. Aoba would bury himself so deep into the covers that Noiz’s fingers wouldn’t be able to find him. And if he woke from one of those dreams, it wouldn’t be long before he had to get away from Noiz’s skin, finding solace on the couch more often than not. He knew he was being shitty-- he _knew_ he needed to get over it; it was a _dream_ for fuck’s sake. 

The discomfort in the house grew and grew until finally Noiz couldn’t take it. They had finished dinner and, as they usually did, washed the dishes together, Aoba cleaning the dinnerware and Noiz drying them off and putting them away. He’d already almost dropped a few plates in his attempt to keep his hands as far away from Noiz as he could. And when he finally did let go of a spoon before Noiz had a proper grip on it, the blonde sighed and stepped back. His eyes looked forlornly at the spoon, but he didn’t bend down to pick it up. His eyes instead traveled up to Aoba’s face, though his head was lowered.

Noiz was silent for a moment. His next words hurt Aoba more than any cut ever could. “Did I do something wrong?”

Aoba’s head snapped up, eyes a little wide. “No! What, no. No you didn’t do anything.” _Not physically. Only in my messed up head._

Noiz clicked his tongue and looked down at the spoon. “You act like I have scabies,” he mumbled lowly and looked down at his body. “Do I have scabies?” He wondered aloud.

Aoba sighed. “No, you don’t have scabies. That’s not why I’m avoiding you…” He stopped. He didn’t really want to tell Noiz. What would the man think of him then? _Wow, Aoba, I thought I was messed up but you are really messed up. Thinking your perfect boyfriend would ever hurt you? What trauma did you go through?_ The thing is he didn’t go through any trauma. He was perfectly fine. “It’s nothing. I just--”

“Is it still because you think I found someone else?” Noiz snapped and cut Aoba off.

There was a stale silence. “No,” Aoba answered resolutely. “I would never--”

“Is it because you don’t like it here?” Noiz pegged him with another question. “I thought you liked Germany but if not, I told you we can return to Midorijima. I don’t care where we live, just as long as I’m with you.”

“No, that’s not it at all!” Aoba cried. “I like it here just fine, you know that.”

Noiz’s eyes found his face again. “They why can’t I touch you?”

And these soft word were the ones that floored Aoba. His face crumbled as tears were brought to his eyes. He wasn’t typically a cryer, but he knew how much physical touch meant to Noiz and it killed him that he couldn’t do that one thing for the man. “I-- I’m sorry,” he sobbed out, wiping his hands over his face pathetically. “I don’t know w-why, I just… I just have been having these dreams a-and they’re so s-scary. And you’re in them and you… you touch me and it h-hurts so m-much and I don’t know why but I know you’d n-never do that.” He buried his face into his hands. “I want to but I can’t.”

Noiz was silent. He kept his hands to himself and when Aoba stopped crying enough to look up, Noiz was watching him patiently. He didn’t look angry or disgusted, just a little sad. Aoba’s hands fell to his sides.

“Aoba,” Noiz began softly. “Listen to me. Whatever _shit_ you’ve got going on, whatever you’re battling right now, it’s not yours anymore. We have each other now. You pulled me out of that dark room and into this world where everything is new and exciting and I don’t have to be scared anymore. So it’s pretty crappy to hear you say that you’re scared of me, isn’t it?”

Aoba sighed. Of course he knew that. That was yet another reason he didn’t want to tell him. He was being--

“You’re not being unreasonable,” Noiz said before Aoba could even formulate the thought. “I know what you’re thinking, but there’s nothing you can really do about it, now is there?”

Aoba opened his mouth and then closed it. He shrugged and Noiz did the same. “It’s just a dream, Aoba. It can’t hurt you. Just as I would never hurt you, it’s all in your head, and it’s going to take some time to get rid of those thoughts, but it’s not real, okay?”

Aoba nodded almost obediently. “Okay,” he said, and he meant it. “It’ll be okay.”

“We’ll be okay.”


End file.
